skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Music Mob
Skylanders: Music Mob is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to Skylanders: SuperChargers, and introduces the Music Mob, a skilled, new group of brave Skylander heroes who use an ancient and magical form of music to power themselves significantly while in combat against evil. The comic book leading up to the events of this game is called "Skylanders: Skylands SOS." Story Summary After the events of Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylands finally started to seem safe and at peace once again. Many of the Skylanders started working to rebuild and restore their world after the destruction caused by the terrible Sky Eater. With The Darkness finally banished from Skylands forever, everything seemed like it would go back to normal, and possibly be even better than before. A new golden age had arrived in Skylands. However, things were soon going to change. Kaos, at this time where Skylands is still partially vulnerable, has struck again with a deadly new scheme. This time, the Dark Portal Master is using an ancient and magical Arkeyan artifact, known as "The Vortex Of Deathly Duplication," to duplicate himself, build up a massive army of clones, and attack Skylands full force. And now, the tiny menace isn't alone, either. Now at his side are General Ripto and Admiral Cortex, two dangerous new enemies. With Skylands now waged in a full on war against Kaos' vast and notorious army, the world starts to fall into peril once again. The Skylanders, weak from battling against Kaos' new forces, have one last chance to save their world from ruin: T.B.A Now, it is up to you and the powerful new Music Mob Skylanders to combat Kaos and his army, and save the Skylands from evil once again! Features * The Music Mob -''' This new installment to the Skylanders series welcomes a new group of unique heroes: The Music Mob. These characters bring back the idea of the actual Skylanders and their figures being the gimmick of the game, just like the first three games in the series. The Music Mob figures stand on a special base, one that has built-in speakers and a small button on it. When the button is pressed, the speaker inside the base will start playing a musical tune. While playing, some parts of the figure will start to glow and flash to the beat of the song. However, the real magic of this is in the game itself. When the button is pressed while the character is in play, they will grow larger, stronger, faster and perform better overall during the duration of the song, which is about 45 seconds long. Each member of the Music Mob has their own song unique to them, which can only be played while the figure is on the Portal of Power. Only the members of this elite group have this amazing ability, making them special. * '''New And Returning Heroes -''' This new game introduces a varied new batch of many new faces, as well as many returning, fan-favorite heroes. Returning Skylanders now have brand new upgrades, weapons, and abilities, making them feel like brand new characters altogether. This gives older players a new yet nostalgic experience with their favorite heroes of Skylands. With so many new and returning heroes, players are guaranteed to have a new Skylanders experience that's different from anything else. Plot Characters and Skylanders Major Characters: * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Master Eon * Kaos * The Skylander Crushing Doom-Bot Machine Of Complete And Total Destruction * Glumshanks * General Ripto * Admiral Cortex * S.A.K.K. * Kaos Mage * Mincemeat * WolfGreeble Amadeus Mozart * Ludwig Von Cyclops * The Great Mabuni * The Sorceress * Doctor Nitrus Brio Minor Characters: * Brutus * Captain Ripto * Rip-Bot 2000 * Gnasty Gnorc * Beat-Bot 52.891 * Music Transporter 2.7 * Brock Skylanders: The newest group of Skylanders this game are known as the Music Mob. This group consists of characters, 2 for each of the ten elements. For each of the elements, one of the Music Mob characters is a returning, revamped Skylander, and the other is a new character. There are also 2 new elements introduced to this game: '''Toxic and Music. This addition now makes a total of 12 elements, 13 if the Kaos Element from Skylanders: Trap Team is included. Joining the Skylanders this game are Bullseye Hunter and Whirling Wonder Crash, two friends of Spyro's from the purple dragon's previous games, which took place long before his Skylanders debut. In total, there are ___ Skylanders in this game. Undead: * Duo Doom Fiesta (Music Mob) * Death Metal (Music Mob) * Skull Dance Hex * Undertaker * Heavy Death Metal (Variant) (Music Mob) (Target Exclusive) * Dark Duo Doom Fiesta (Variant) (Music Mob) * Blooming Duo Doom Fiesta (Spring/Easter Variant) (Music Mob) * Rad Red Undertaker (Variant) (Gamestop Exclusive) * Pink Punch Skull Dance Hex (Breast Cancer Awareness Variant) Tech: * Toy Tussle Wind-Up (Music Mob) * Steampunk (Music Mob) * Sky Baron Chopper * N. Chain * Warfare Toy Tussle Wind Up (Variant) (Music Mob) (Best Buy Exclusive) * Birthday Bomber Sky Baron Chopper (Variant) (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Happy Heart N. Chain (Valentine's Day Variant) Magic: * Sound Spear Cobra Cadabra (Music Mob) * Super Dragon Spyro * Pumpkin Super Dragon Spyro (Halloween Variant) (Timed Gamestop Exclusive) Life: * Pandojo (Music Mob) * Hazard Hammer Stump Smash (Music Mob) * * * Bullseye Hunter * Legendary Bullseye Hunter (Variant) (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Rad Red Pandojo (Music Mob) (Variant) (Gamestop Exclusive) Earth: * Rock On Rocky Roll (Music Mob) * Punch Buggy (Music Mob) * Hogback Hero Dino Rang * Whirling Wonder Crash * Smack Rabbit * Legendary Punch Buggy (Music Mob) (Variant) (Toys R Us Exclusive) Fire: * Wild West Flameslinger (Music Mob) * * * Terrifry Air: * Electro (Music Mob) * Thunderstruck Water: * Pump It Up Echo (Music Mob) * Ice Beam (Music Mob) * High Seas Gill Grunt Light: Dark: * Crowbar Waves Wave 1 - October 2nd, 2016 (United States) * Console Starter Packs * Nintendo 3DS Starter Packs * Dark Edition Starter Packs * Death Metal *Super Dragon Spyro Character Packs * Starter Pack - Duo Doom Fiesta, Toy Tussle Wind-Up, Wind Down Trigger Happy, Death Metal * Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS Starter Packs - * Nintendo Wii U Starter Pack - * Dark Edition Starter Pack - Dark Duo Doom Fiesta, Dark Toy Tussle Wind-Up, and Dark Death Metal. * "Old Friends" Triple Pack - Whirling Wonder Crash, Bullseye Hunter, and Super Dragon Spyro. Chapters There are a total of ___ chapters in this game. # Academy Under Attack # Magic Mountain # Bitter Bay # Celebration City # Winter Wasteland # Outlanders Academy Polls Which Skylander/amiibo duo should be in this game? Yoshi and King K. Rool Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. Pikachu and Mewtwo Fox and Falco Pit and Dark Pit Wolf and Ganondorf Meowth and Charizard Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Ios Category:Chompy-King